Tu Regalo soy yo
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Los personajes son de sus creadores, yo solo escribo para que me leas... Esta historia es tierna y tiene un mágico instante de la historia original, es hermosa y soñadora espero sea de su agrado, como festejo a cumpleaños de Albert, con sincero aprecio
1. Cambio de Padres

_**Tu Regalo… soy yo**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Un cambio de Padres**_

Candy se encontraba en el hogar de Pony, pensaba que ya no era la hija adoptiva debido a su empeño en que no debía ser la hija de Albert, la Tía Elroy como era quien se hacía cargo de Albert en el momento de la adopción, dio la orden de ser ella quien quedara a cargo de Candy. Elroy al no contar con hijos propios, lo mejor sería que Candy contará con su protección y no la de William Albert Andrew.

Su plan era a futuro, si William contraía matrimonio no era bueno contar con una hija adoptiva, dejarla sin apellido después de haber pertenecido a una familia tan importante y no solo eso, salvar la vida de William era algo que agradecería eternamente. George al ser ella quien se quedaba con los papeles de Candy sonreía, para él fue lo más irónico que pudo ver en los Andrew, ya que Madame Elroy no era precisamente la madre amorosa que deseaba Candy… pero quien dijo que William Albert Andrew era el padre que Candy deseaba, si eran por poco de la edad.

- Tía… Candy ya es mayor, es independiente, no es necesario que se quede como hija adoptiva de usted

-Y como crees que se verá ante la sociedad, después de que su reputación estuvo de boca en boca por todo Chicago.

- Eso fue gracias a su familia, Sara y sus hijos, Tía.

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero ella no quedará desamparada jamás. No mientras yo viva… sobre todo, cuando le debo la vida de mi sobrino y la culpe por tanto tiempo de la muerte de los demás que ya perdí, no es justo, es mejor dejarla bien y si es posible que encuentre un buen esposo, mucho mejor.

Albert levantó ambas cejas, _un esposo para Candy _pensaba, _ella era una joven muy hermosa, pero que hombre podía merecer a Candy, y ella se habrá olvidado de Terry, la última vez que hablamos de él solo dijo que estaba en su pasado y que él sería feliz con su esposa_.

- ¿Qué sucede William?

- Pensaba si Candy estará presente en mi cumpleaños, ahora como hija tuya.

- Por supuesto envié a George por ella para que hablemos de la situación actual en la que se encuentra.

- Me alegro, Candy siempre tan sonriente y feliz, definitivamente se parece mucho a su nueva madre adoptiva. En un tono de ironía, Albert salía del estudio con media sonrisa, por ver a Candy cuando le dijeran que su Tía querida, la mujer más seria de todo Chicago era la nueva madre de Candy.

Candy en el padre árbol de la colina, sentada con un libro en su regazo, sonreía pensando que podía regalar a Albert ahora que por fin sabía su día de cumpleaños, ya que la Tía Elroy organizó un gran evento. _Sonreía al pensar en ir a buscar un buen animalito de compañero y comenzó a reír al recordar cómo se ponía celosa Puppet de Clint al acercarse a Albert, si llevaba otra nueva mascota tal vez Puppet se sentiría agredida y podría espantar a quien le regalará. Y si le regalaba una mofeta macho para Puppet. Soltó una carcajada de solo pensarlo._

Después recordaba _que a Albert le gustaba la cocina, y que ella había aprendido en hacer el pastel favorito de Albert, pero en la casa, lo consentían tanto que siempre le daban no solo ese postre favorito sino muchos y todos opacarían cualquier intento de postre especial_.

Abrió el libro que tenía en sus manos y sonreía, era de una historia de una familia y en ella hablaban de que el mejor regalo que le pueden dar a su madre son sus hijos, Candy sonrió, _ella era el regalo de Albert, pues había sido el único que la adopto, que vio porque ella tuviera ropa y sustento, hasta cuando estuvo con amnesia, el siguió junto a ella y le daba de comer, como una madre suele hacerlo, si sabía cocinar era gracias a Albert y su sincero empeño porque ella aprendiera, cuando la mandó rescatar de irse a México, cuando cayó de la cascada, definitivamente fue un padre ejemplar, sin saberlo siempre la protegió… y de aquel león ¡Por Dios! Albert te debo mi vida por completo, que sería de mí sin ti todos estos años, Albert como te quiero… ¿Te quiero? Si siempre y mucho… mi príncipe, mi amigo, siempre conmigo y cerca… que regalo puedo darte… si todo lo tienes_.

En eso un auto se escuchó llegar sacando de sus pensamientos a Candy quien se levantó para ver quien llegaba, a lo lejos vio un auto de los Andrew y camino sacudiéndose la falda del pasto donde había estado sentada. Después se echo a correr y la hermana María estaba conversando con él.

- Candy, hija, vienen por ti, tu familia te necesita

- Hola señor George, que gusto verlo. ¿Cómo está la Tía Elroy y Albert?

- Todos bien señorita Candy, la esperan en casa.

- Bueno ya no soy una Andrew George, pero iré a festejar el cumpleaños de Albert.

- Se equivoca usted Señorita Candy, al anular la adopción usted quedó con el apellido Andrew, por quien realmente la adoptó por orden del señor William.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si usted es la hija de Lady Elroy Andrew. Candy abrió sus ojos y la hermana María la veía asombrada por como dejo muda a Candy al decirle que una dama era su madre. Así que decidió intervenir.

- Hija, es una bendición que sigas contando con el apellido original, es el mejor regalo para una dama tener una hija tan bella y educada como tu Candy. Candy soltó la boca y vio a la madre María, George sutilmente se cubrió la boca y se movió de medio lado para realizar una media sonrisa. Candy respondió

- Madre María, para Tía Elroy soy… la peor de las damas de sociedad, ella jamás pensaría en mí como una hija bella y bien educada.

- Candy no debes juzgar a tus padres, ella es… tu madre adoptiva y no creo conveniente que juzgues a tu madre, cuando ella dio su apellido y ha mandado por ti, para que vivas con ella.

- ¡Qué! ¿Cómo dijo usted?… ¿Madre?

- Hija George trajo esta carta de parte de la Srita. Elroy donde ella acepta que es tu madre y que fue ella quien realmente envió los papeles de William para adoptarte, cuando ella era quien debía ser realmente la que te adoptará, pero como en Escocia, no le permitían, aquí en América si puede ser tu madre adoptiva.

Todo se agilizó y con instrucciones precisas, solicitaba todas las cosas de Candy para que ella no tuviera que volver a vivir en un hogar que no era el suyo, cuando contaba con una familia que siempre velaría por ella.

George subía las cosas con tranquilidad y daba órdenes al chofer, viendo a Candy quien estaba seria y pensativa sin palabra alguna, Candy ya no era la niña que él vio un día, ahora estaba más alta, delgada, su cara afilada y el cabello estaba recogido ahora en una cola alta. Los vestidos se veían cortos y relavados porque ella siempre prefirió la ropa sencilla que podía comprarse, aunque en casa tenía ropas, ya no le quedarían desde hacía tres años que dejó Chicago, mantenían una amistad cordial entre ella y Albert la cual no estaba enterada madame Elroy, pero Albert siempre le escribía contantemente de sus viajes a su hogar, le enviaba regalos y detalles de sus viajes, se despedía al irse dándole su dirección y dejaba donativos en el hogar de Pony para que nada les faltará, se escribían todo el tiempo.

Candy por su parte pensaba que era una broma del destino, ella preocupada por Albert y este debía estarse riendo en casa al saber que su Tía ahora era su madre, cuando ella era una persona independiente y trabajaba, el colmo de una dama en todos los aspectos para la tía Elroy y ahora que… debía decirle mamá… sería primita de Albert… que estaría pensando Albert cuando permitió esto… porque no se le tomó en cuenta… era verdad eso de que ella debió ponerla como su hija desde el comienzo, pues Albert era un joven y apenas le llevaba algunos años… tal vez Albert se podría burlar de ella si reaccionaba como esperaba, pero … y si no… si aprovecho el ser hija de la tía Elroy… ella contaría conmigo y no estaría sola, los Legan decían ser su familia y que la amaban, pero desde que se fueron a Florida ya no la visitan… a caso realmente debía decirle mamá… si ella nunca se casó ¿o sí?

George notaba la seriedad de Candy y eso jamás lo había pensado, si algo tenía Candy era ser una chica muy parlanchina, no podía evitar pensar en cuando la salvo de aquella salida a México, que cuando Candy estaba más callada huyó, ahora también huiría… mirándola de reojo al notar que Candy había cambiado mucho Albert tenía tiempo de no verla sino de escribirse solamente y frecuentemente, que pasaría ahora que vivirían juntos de nuevo… George hizo media sonrisa.

-Srita. Candy, al señor William le dará un gusto enorme verla de nuevo.

- Gracias George, eso significa que está en Lakewood.

- No está en Chicago ahora, salió está mañana las inversiones y los nuevos contratos lo tienen bastante ocupado de momento.

- Y que le pareció a Albert, mi nueva madre.

- No hemos hablado de ello, pero fue la Srita. Elroy la que se empeñó en ser su madre, no dejarla sin un buen apellido, no después de que le debe la vida de su sobrino, tal vez quiere que consiga un buen esposo que vea por usted

- ¿Esposo?

- Si, ya es usted mayor y debería pensar en contraer nupcias.

- Pero… ¿por eso me adopto?

- No, ella siempre ha estado sola, más desde la salida del joven Archie a Europa y sin fecha de volver, el joven William todo el tiempo viajando, tal vez lo hace por contar con su agradable compañía.

- Es usted demasiado amable George, no soy la mejor compañía para Tía Elroy, pero si ella lo desea… tal vez tenga usted razón… debe ser difícil estar siempre sola…

- Ella se regreso a Lakewood por usted, porque ella estaba en New York y un tiempo en la mansión de Chicago, pero regreso a organizar la fiesta en Lakewood cuando decidió que usted sería su hija.

- ¿Lakewood? Es fantástico… es un lugar hermoso.

George veía la forma en que ahora sonreía Candy era… distinta… más soñadora y sensual, tal vez por el cambio y por lo delgada que estaba ahora, su altura, bueno ya William se lo haría notar cuando conversaran… pero eso solo hasta que la viera, lo que sentía era algo distinto, como si se pareciera a alguien pero no recordaba a quien.

Candy bajo del auto mientras su nueva madre, la esperaba en la entrada, la vio y no pudo dejar de abrir los ojos, tenía varios años de no ver a Candy. Uno de los sirvientes la tomó al ver que madame Elroy se tambaleaba, Candy corrió al verla

-Tía Elroy, ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Se siente mal?

- No hija, fue la impresión… discúlpame… bienvenida a tu hogar Candice.

- Gracias Tía, déjeme acompañarla para revisarla. - Por favor tráiganle un té y denme un botiquín debo atenderla, ella está un poco pálida, Tía si le molesta que haya venido, dígamelo por favor y me iré de inmediato, diré a todos que soy una caprichosa que no le obedeció.

- No hija, al contrario es una agradable impresión verte, ven toma mi brazo, caminó con ella hasta el gran salón y se colocó frente a una fotografía - Ves ahora mi impresión hija.

Candy levantó la cabeza y veía a una dama hermosa, con un vestido elegante y unos ojos grandes, el cabello recogido y sonriendo elegantemente

- Es la madre de Anthony tía.

- Si ahora ven. Dijo Madame Elroy al notar que ella no sabía porque su impresión, se fue frente a un gran espejo y al verse en el, era una joven mucho más alta que madame Elroy, un vestido desteñido, sus rizos en la cola alta y sin una sola gota de maquillaje lucía una hermosa joven con el rostro afilado y ojos grandes.

- Tía, ya estoy más alta que usted, no le parece que no es necesario que me adopte… estoy demasiado grande para ser una niña indefensa, sé trabajar y soy una enfermera muy eficiente, pero cuando me dijeron que vino a vivir aquí sola, no pude negarme, la verdad no quiero que este sola todo el tiempo, si usted le parece bien mi compañía, con gusto seré su hija el tiempo que usted lo desee.

- Hija, eso serás… mi hija, gracias a ti William está ahora en casa, Archie regresa y lo mejor es volver donde he sido la mujer más feliz del mundo aquí en mi hogar, gracias por no negarte, al final de mis días después de haber sido tutora de cuatro jóvenes, una hija es el mejor regalo que puedo tener.

- Gracias Tía Elroy. ¿O querrá que le diga madre?

- No merezco tanto honor hija, en todo caso si tuviste un padre, nunca estuvo como tal y de mí a una verdadera madre hay mucha distancia, pero si con eso te comprometo a estar a mi lado y ser una dama, seré tu madre hasta que muera.

No intento cambiarte hija, las veces que lo intenté fue en vano, mis métodos tal vez sean arcaicos, mejor es aceptarte cómo eres, si al menos deseas ser parte de mi familia, intentare que seas feliz y toda una verdadera Andrew porque cuando ya no esté aquí… serás lo único que deje de mi, una hija.

Candy soltó su boca y no pudo evitar que le brotaran lágrimas, abrazó con cariño a madame Elroy y ella sonrió sutilmente al sentir su corazón acelerado, pensaba que Dios le dio una segunda oportunidad, ella no lo noto pero Candy era semejante a Rosemary, tal vez ella todos estos años no lo vio, pero tenerla a su lado abrazándola, era volver a ver a Rosemary a su lado, en el espejo donde ambas permanecía veía a Candy con sus ojos cerrados y sus lagrimas brotando, mientras ella no pudo evitar sentir la ternura de tener de nuevo a su sobrina Rose junto a ella.

A penas se acomodaba en su nueva habitación, que estaba con detalles muy femeninos, notó que no había ropas como cuando era la hija de Albert, pero si la habitación más grande, el balcón al jardín de las rosas, perfumes y accesorios muy femeninos.

Tocaban a la puerta y metían paquetes al closet enormes, atuendos de todos tipos entraban y eran acomodados en el lugar, una joven que no conocía entraba dando instrucciones, ella con su cabello recogido, se acercó a Candy y la medía de la cintura de largo sin decir media palabra, después sacaba detalles y cosas nuevas sobre la cama, para que las viera

- Madame, estas son sus ropas de dormir, estas son las de ropa casual, vestuarios de cóctel, estos son sus zapatillas, se puede medir para saber si son cómodas para sus pies.

-Gracias, si. Candy estaba asombrada, notó como una joven sacaba sus ropas y cambiaba por los nuevos atuendos.

Salía después de horas de que por fin la soltarán todas esas personas, se encaminó por el pasillo y se encontró con Madame Elroy

-Hija, te parecieron bien los atuendos

- Si, Gracias.

- Acompáñame, caminemos un rato por el jardín. Me dice George que deseas seguir trabajando como enfermera, a mi me gustaría mucho que sigas pero de manera altruista, es decir, sin cobro alguno, ya que de ahora en adelante cuentas con ingresos suficientes, y sé que te empeñas en trabajar por seguir ayudando a tu hogar adoptivo, pero sabes, he decidió asignar una campaña de beneficencia directa al pequeño hogar y mejorar su estilo de vida.

- Gracias Tía, entonces no le parece mal que siga siendo enfermera.

- Hija… creo que es tu forma de ser, siendo honesta, me agradó mucho que me revisaras tú como enfermera cuando te vi llegar, es mucho muy gratificante contar con alguien familiar que te revise y te estime, al menos no por un pago, sino por consideración.

- Tía no lo diga así, usted me importa y siempre me ha importado mucho, si no la visitaba era porque no quería causarle un disgusto con mi forma de ser.

- Candice, he notado que has cambiado mucho, no veo a la pequeña niña inquieta sino a una joven preocupada por los demás, eso es muy agradable al menos no tendré que mandarte a buscar en los arboles.

- ¡Tía! Candy sonreía, pero ella si subía a los arboles, ahora de forma más discreta, sabiendo que le podía causar problemas a su tía.

Si tenía razón era mucho más considerada, pues solo al verla ya se le había bajado la presión, ahora si la hacía molestar eso podría dañarla, la verdad ya había tenido un padre ausente, ahora tener una madre que era mayor y que al menos estaba preocupándose porque ella fuera atendida y tratada con distinción, aunque fuera por agradecimiento o por dejar a alguien de compañía, era agradable.


	2. Angel dormido

_**Tu Regalo… soy yo**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Un Ángel dormido**_

- Candice, Archie regresa de sus estudios, sabías que dejaron el noviazgo pendiente por la familia de tu amiga la Srita. Britter.

- No lo sabía Tía, hace tiempo que no me escribe, le escribía seguido pero dejó de responderme, después se cambiaron de dirección y no supe a donde.

- Que falta de propiedad, que no son amigas desde niñas.

- Si Tía, pero para la madre de Annie no era bien visto que ella fuera amiga de una enfermera, menos al enterarse que vivía con un paciente.

- Vaya, en otro momento diría lo mismo, ahora que se trata de mí, no puedo ocultar que me has dado en el orgullo. Pero la verdad es que los Britter se molestaron porque Archivald decidió encargarse de sus estudios y de la administración de los bienes de Europa, sin pedir matrimonio todavía, mientras que la Sra. Britter tenía prisa en que se contrajera matrimonio en seguida. William no quiso presionarlo, no después de la desaparición de Alister. Sencillamente no puedo obligar a Archivald, cuando William es quien debería estar pensando en casarse antes.

Me di por vencida con ellos, al menos ahora tengo una hija que podrá representarme algún día en el castillo Andrew, como mis padres lo soñaban.

- ¿Representarla?

- Bueno hija, siendo mi descendiente eres mi heredera, por tanto William verá por ti, como lo hace por mí, pero en el árbol familiar, tu aparecerás conmigo, y eso obliga a William a que le exijan que se case para continuar con su legado, no que se cruce de brazos a esperar que le caiga una esposa del cielo. Ambas sonrieron por la ocurrencia de que William se casará con un ángel.

- Tía es agradable escucharla de manera menos formal.

- A esta edad he visto tantas cosas, mira que no sabía que Archie no quisiera casarse, que tuviera la inquietud de buscar los restos de su hermano. Pero eso solo ellos lo saben, piensan que uno está pintado en una pared y no me doy cuenta de las cosas, hija sé feliz, el día que veas al hombre de tu vida, dímelo hablaré con William para que te case con él. No esperes a que pase el tiempo y te quedes como yo… sola y esperando ser aceptada por quien trataste siempre mal.

- Tía no diga eso, usted no me trato mal, simplemente era muy traviesa y rebelde para usted, ahora comprendo que el tiempo es un amigo que al que debes sonreírle para que te considere entre sus favoritos y al menos te acompañe en la soledad y en el camino con dignidad.

- Me alegra saberte contenta conmigo Candice. Gracias. _Madame Elroy recordaba aquella ocasión en que estaba enferma y la corrió por culparla de todo, hasta de la muerte de Alister, ahora que la veía y le recordaba a Rosemary, sentía una vergüenza enorme, sentimientos encontrados tratándose de la dama más fina y querida por todos en la familia, su sobrina mas amada, tanto como William y gracias a Candy el estaba con vida y los Andrew podían seguir gozando de la fortuna a la que tenían derecho solo si William estuviera ahí, si Candice no lo salvará, arriesgando hasta su reputación hoy todos los Andrew estaríamos en luto y perdida de bienes_.

Pasaron varios días, Candy no se había encontrado con Albert y Archie pronto llegaría, recibió carta de Paty y pasaría a visitarla, iba a los lugares de beneficencia y era mucho muy agradable ayudar como enfermera, porque podías ayudar sin un horario y sin límite, en compañía siempre de una dama para que no estuviese sola así mismo de un chofer para que representara a la familia con una labor altruista.

Las cosas del evento eran extenuantes, la fiesta seria en Lakewood y hasta los Legan estaban invitados posiblemente los vería, pero Niel y Elisa ya estaban casados.

Un día salió a montar y vio a - ¡Puppet! Con cautela la siguió y parecía cansada, ella tal vez quería ser atendida por Albert, pero este no había regresado aun. Candy bajo del caballo y lo amarró a un árbol, la siguió despacio notando que Puppet la esperaba y la guiaba, fue entonces que noto tenía sangre seca.

-Pequeña ¿te lastimaron? Como puedo ayudarte linda, mira cómo estás, Albert no ha vuelto, fue entonces que el pequeño animal, descubrió un pozo en el suelo donde dos mofetas salían abriendo sus ojitos. Candy se enterneció al ver a las mofetas familia de Puppet y los acariciaba con ternura vio Puppet irse, dejándole a sus pequeños, al parecer la sangre había sido de dar a luz y ahora se estaba alejando para cuidarse y que le ayudaran con sus críos.

Tomo a los dos pequeños y los metió en su saco, se fue sobre el caballo hacia la casa de Albert donde recordaba que estaban los animales, al llegar recordó momentos vividos ahí con Albert y sonreía después pensó en el departamento donde vivió con Albert, se sentía tan bien estar con Albert, mientras preparaba algo para alimentar a los pequeños de Puppet, agradecía a Dios que ella se encontrará con Puppet, pues Albert no se encontraba, recordaba que Puppet fue quien salvó a Albert de la explosión del tren.

Dejó en una sección de la casa donde Albert vivía con los animales, con alimento y la promesa de visitarlos todo el tiempo, temía por los depredadores y los pequeños estaban vulnerables.

- Volveré pronto. Lo prometo.

A penas llegaba a la mansión y había mucho que hacer para ella, se apuraba y en todo excedía para quedar bien con su Tía, las cosas que le pedían decía si a todo y se apuraba a terminar, Elroy la miraba bastante solicita y que todo lo hacía a la perfección, así que estaba asombrada por como Candy había mejorado tanto en el tiempo en el que no estuvo con ella, Candy lo que deseaba era darse libertad de ver a los pequeños hijos de Puppet, pues estaban a su cuidado.

- Hija ¿ya te mediste el vestido para la fiesta?

- Si la señorita Mc Gregor ya termino conmigo, dice que el diseño lo deje en sus manos.

- Pero no te lo ha mostrado

- No Tía, tengo ocupada la tarde hoy, ¿le parece si lo ve por mí? si no le agrada tome la decisión que crea conveniente.

- Gracias por la confianza hija, hoy por la noche llega William, mañana al parecer llega Archie también.

- Tengo tantos deseos de verlos, desde que estoy aquí no le he escrito a Albert

- Ya lo veras por la noche

- Pero Tía, hoy tengo visita con el Dr. Martín, llegare un poco tarde.

- ¡Ah! eso es verdad. No te preocupes hija, ya sabes el chofer y tu dama que te acompañen no quiero que andes sola.

- Por supuesto Tía.

En el auto viajaba Albert con George mientras sonreían por como todo había sido perfecto en las negociaciones.

- Señor, nunca lo dude, sencillamente pensé por un momento que esa dama lo comprometería, pero si solo fue una fase para el negocios, ella quedo tan sorprendida como yo.

- George… no es bueno mezclar sentimientos con negocios, la dama no le importaba el negocio mientras tuviera una posibilidad en sus pensamientos de tener una relación a futuro, pero me refiero a una relación meramente comercial, no de otra índole.

- Si y su Padre quedo muy contento con la negociación, dijo que usted era el hijo que siempre quiso, pero a Dios gracias tiene una hija muy impetuosa. Ambos sonrieron moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿Candy está bien? no me ha escrito en meses, crees que este molesta porque mi Tía la adopto.

- No. No lo está, las vi la última vez muy felices y de compras.

- Me alegro, te comenté que me encontré a Terry Grandchester

- No me lo había comentado señor.

- Si, fue muy agradable tiene un hijo pequeño y su Padre lo llamó a Inglaterra, al parecer se encontró con Archie, su hijo es muy buen niño, tal vez vengan para mi cumpleaños, lo invite con su familia, dijo que haría hasta lo imposible.

- Es tiempo que piense en su descendencia también.

- Antes mi descendencia era Candy ahora…. Es mi prima.

- Si. Espere a verla.

- Porque lo dices así, pasa algo que no me hayas comentado.

- Si madame Elroy ha cambiado mucho, realmente le dice hija todo el tiempo y se ha tomado el papel tan en serio que envió los documentos a Escocia para ponerla en el árbol familiar como su hija.

- ¿Es en serio? Candy no sabe lo que significa eso para mi Tía. Albert estaba sonriendo ahora _Candy era la heredera de su tía y por tanto debía ver por ella, al menos no la alejarían de él_.

Llegaban a la mansión, Candy aun no regresaba de sus labores, Albert al saberlo y comentarlo con su tía no podía creer la felicidad de su Tía.

- Si ella está realizando labores altruistas en nombre de la familia, créeme es un orgullo para mí, nuestras amistades envían cartas y notas de agradecimiento porque ella ha ayudado a niños que no tenían padre, los lleva al hogar que también auspiciamos, da atención directa a los necesitados…todo sin costo alguno, la mayoría de nuestras amistades saben que es de la familia y que lo hace por nuestra cuenta.

Albert vio a George quien alzó las cejas en forma de "Se lo dije" y Albert soltaba sus labios en sorpresa, su tía estaba orgullosa de Candy y su trabajo de beneficencia. Llegaba un telegrama y Albert sonreía.

- Es de Archie llegará temprano y viene con alguien preparen dos habitaciones.

- Hijo también vienen unas amistades de Candice, una joven Patricia O`Brien se quedará unos días con nosotras, su abuela me la encargo mucho.

- Ya veo. ¿Y cuando veré a su hija Candy, Tía?

- No debe tardar, solo que el día de hoy tenía un dilema y muchas labores, la lleva mi chofer y va con su dama de compañía.

Pasaban las horas la cena y no llegaba Candy, Albert se pasó al estudio a tomar una copa, se paso el tiempo leyendo algunos papeles. Su tía le informaba de los detalles de la fiesta y este sonreía, por como tendría una fiesta de cumpleaños por primera vez, se sentía como debutante con todo lo que su tía había organizado, ni Candy en su presentación había tenido tanto detalle, pero era el jefe de la familia, su tía echaba la casa por la ventana.

En un suspiro se fue a su pensamiento al pasado no midió el tiempo… cuando por la ventana vio una sombra blanca corriendo, este se sorprendió salió corriendo para ver de qué se trataba, ya era media noche y el vestido se iba por los jardines de rosas de su sobrino y seguía, con distancia la siguió hasta la cabaña y entro cual ser humano por la puerta.

- Ya llegue mis pequeños, disculpen la tardanza… mami está aquí.

Albert se quedo helado era una madre con hijos, se acercó asomando su rostro y eran los rizos de Candy sentada en una silla, cuidando de… ¡Sus hijos!

- ¡Candy!

- ¡Albert! Pensé que estabas dormido. Al voltear estaban dos pequeñas mofetas con una mamila improvisada, Candy tenía su cabello suelto por completo y ropa de dormir. - Son los pequeños de Puppet, pero como no habías regresado, los he cuidado aquí.

- Pu… Puppet… son sus hijos, ahora comprendo se escondió tanto tiempo de mi, que ya tenía familia, veo que tuvo dos pequeños. ¿Y dónde está?

- Se tuvo que ir, me encontró a mí y ya tienes dos pequeños que cuidar. Le coloco a la pequeña mofeta en sus manos y le dio una mamila mientras ella le daba a la otra sonriendo. Albert estaba sorprendido la pequeña en sus manos parecía dormir y débil, de inmediato sacó algunas cosas y se dirigió a los pequeños, comenzó su labor de revisarlos y cuidarlos, al terminar, después de estar bien cuidados y dormidos vio a Candy quien dormía en un sillón de lado.

- ¡Candy! Estas cansada mi peque… Albert la observo bien, Candy ya no tenía pecas, dormía y se veía muy diferente su rostro, sus manos, sus pies los que alzaba donde estaba recargada, el camisón blanco y su bata… parecía un ángel por completo. La tomó en sus brazos y salió de la casa con ella, sin poder dejar de observar que le recordaba a alguien… Al caminar con ella, sentía su corazón agitarse acelerado pasó por los jardines de las rosas y recordó a Rosemary, de inmediato vio a Candy y no pudo evitar sentir dar un beso a su mejilla al tenerla tan cerca en sus brazos.

Al entrar a la casa, madame Elroy estaba con bata viéndolo entrar con Candy en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Que tiene Candice?

- Esta dormida, estaba cansada y se quedo en los jardines… al parecer le siguen gustando las rosas.

- William no son horas de conversar con Candice, menos en ropas de dormir y a estas horas, se que te deseaba ver… pero de ahí a quedarse dormida… esto es inapropiado, mañana hablaré con los dos.

Albert vio a George quien sonrió de medio lado y vio cómo subía con ella en los brazos para dejarla en su habitación. Albert la vio y la arropaba, cuando se convirtió en una mujer tan bella, porque se parecía tanto a Rosemary, era como tener un ángel en sus brazos.

Al salir su Tía lo observaba y el sonreía sin percatarse de que ella lo estaba viendo, en sorpresa su Tía comentó

- Todavía sonríes hijo, que no sabes que toda la casa buscaba a Candice y el jardín fue el primero en el que revisamos, no hijo esto no se queda así, serás un caballero pero quiero que me respondas como un Andrew antes que se vuelva a mencionar de mala manera el nombre de Candice Andrew, se dio la vuelta y entró a su habitación dejando a Albert incrédulo. George se acercó por la espalda y dijo

- Buenas noches señor,

Albert lo vio pasar sonriendo y abrió los ojos por lo que estaba pasando, a caso estaban juzgando a Candy y a él solo por unos instantes, vio el reloj de la pared y eran las tres de la mañana, como se le paso el tiempo con los pequeños de Puppet, en qué momento permitió esto él, porque estaba de nuevo el nombre de Candy en entre dicho, si no había pasado nada, que acaso era una broma del destino, se encamino hacia su habitación y se escuchó caer un cuadro de la pared, al girar se regresó y era el cuadro de Rosemary sonriendo, el que se había caído, lo levantó y lo colocó en su lugar verificando por que se había caído si ahí no había fuentes de aire, se encaminó a su habitación al entrar la ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas volaban, se escuchaba en el viento… _- ¡Felicidades Bert!_

Albert sintió que estaba cansado y se fue a vestir para dormir.

Por la mañana Candy despertaba, se veía en su cama y recordaba a los pequeños de Puppet, de inmediato se levantó y se dio un baño, se arreglo rápido y vio el reloj, todavía no llegaba la hora del desayuno y alcanzaba a ver a los pequeños, ese día era importante llegaría Archie y su acompañante, Albert ya había llegado y Candy recordó cuando la sorprendió, sonreía al ver su rostro en sorpresa, los pequeños de Puppet lo habían sorprendido realmente, es el mejor regalo que le pudo dar Puppet para su cumpleaños, ahora tendría dos pequeñas Puppet, ¿que serían hembras o machos?

Salía volteando de un lado a otro corría por los jardines y llegaba a la zona del bosque para terminar en la casa, los pequeños estaban dando brincos y soltó en reír

- Vaya están mejor eh. Albert escuchó la voz de Candy con los pequeños y salió de la cocina.

- Candy, Buenos días… vienes a ver a los pequeños… a caso ya llegó su mamá. Se dirigió a los pequeñines que parecían entenderle y ella sonrió apenada, por como se había convertido en madre de los pequeños de Puppet.

- Bueno me tengo que ir, antes de que me descubran que estuve aquí.

- Candy, Tía Elroy me descubrió llevándote a casa y está molesta, hablará con nosotros hoy, le dije que te quedaste dormida en el jardín y no le mencione este lugar.

- ¡Oh! lo siento Albert, pero no te preocupes, ya veremos cómo le alegramos el día. Albert sonrió y Candy se acercó para abrazarlo, le agregó - Eche de menos tus cartas Albert, me alegra que estés bien y sonriente.

- Bueno, verte sonreír es muy agradable… tanto para menospreciar una llamada de atención de tía Elroy.

- Nos vemos en el desayuno, me tengo que ir. Salió sin dejar que Albert agregará más, la vio marcharse tan rápido que sintió pararse el corazón de repente y dejo todo, listo para salir y alcanzarla.

Candy entró por la cocina, se lavaba las manos y se ponía un delantal sonriendo, tomó un pastel y le giñó el ojo a la cocinera quien sonrió, de inmediato embetuno el pastel y la tía Elroy preguntaba por ella, el mayordomo respondía

- La Srita. Candice está en la cocina desde temprano, haciendo un postre para usted.

- ¿Cómo?

- Eso dijo a su dama. Madame. Se retiraba y madame Elroy se asomaba en la cocina donde estaba Candy de espaldas y ella entraba.

- Hija ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Su postre favorito Tía Elroy. Ella se acercó y probo el betún hizo una sonrisa y agregó

- Podemos hablar unos minutos Candice.

- Por supuesto.

- Hija, no es bueno que te quedes dormida fuera de la cama.

- ¡Oh! sí, lo siento Tía es que sentí que volvía a ver a Anthony en las rosas, me pase de tiempo. Madame Elroy al escuchar mencionar a Anthony, no pudo evitar sentir llorar, y la abrazó impulsivamente, Candice se sintió mal por haber mentido y le agregó - Por favor tía no quiero angustiarla, sé que no es bueno para usted.

- Es muy bueno hija, recordar a mi niño me hace sentir muy bien, disculpa a esta vieja achacosa, solo que… bueno vamos para que te prepares para desayunar, recuerda que esperamos a Archivald.

- Si Tía, ahora vuelvo. Salió caminado con paso firme sin correr y se retiraba recta, como a ella le gustaba, la vio subir la escalera tranquila recordando a Rosemary. Candy al subir el pasillo corrió al sentir que madame Elroy ya no la vería, pero por correr se topo con Albert empujándolo.

- Lo siento Albert, tengo que cambiarme a prisa, Albert la tenía frente a él tan cerca que sentía su cuerpo unido al de él, apenada se hizo hacia atrás Candy, después bajo la cabeza con sus mejillas sonrosadas por la pena de estar tan cerca de Albert, este lo notó e hizo una sonrisa al ver que Candy no había cambiado, solo era por fuera, la siguió con la mirada hasta verla entrar a su habitación y ella lo volteo a ver, sacó la lengua sonriendo haciendo que Albert hiciera una sonrisa más efusiva. Candy es maravillosa.


	3. Un Angel regresa

_**Tu Regalo… soy yo**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

_**Capítulo III**_

_**Un Ángel regresa**_

Llegaba un auto con dos hombres Archie manejaba y otro traía lentes y barba, bastante serio observaba todo a su alrededor.

-Te dije que con esa barba me recuerdas a Albert.

-En serio, tengo unas cicatriz en la barbilla, otra en la frente… al menos ya puedo caminar… y llegar aquí, me trae demasiados recuerdos.

-Lo sé, fue una buena idea que tía Elroy decidiera hacer la fiesta en Lakewood, investigare donde está Candy y verás que pronto te sentirás mejor, la contrataremos como enfermera de planta.

- ¿Sabes algo de Paty?

- Si. Se convirtió en maestra, se rebeló con su padre y no dejo que la casaran con un hombre en Florida, se escapó con su abuela y me dijo que estaría de visita con Candy en este mes.

- La volveré a ver Archie.

-Sí. Al menos no fue como Annie, ella fue obligada a casarse, dejamos nuestro noviazgo porque querían que nos casáramos, pero cuando supe de ti y de la posibilidad de saberte vivo, no pude dejar de investigar, Albert me apoyó y no lo dude, al final el es el abuelo William

-Me lo dices y no lo creo, entonces Candy vivió con su Padre y como batallamos tanto para encontrarles departamento. Ambos sonrieron al recordar, Alister se veía diferente, el cabello largo, la barba y los lentes, apenas se veían sus labios.

En la mansión llegaba Tom, a saludar a Candy, ambos se abrazaban sonriendo, por como los dos ahora eran adultos.

-Si Candy, ella también es muy hermosa, si mi padre estuviera vivo se reiría de mi. Pero ahora ella se peleo con su padre y… me ama Candy.

-Bueno Tom, al menos ya no es una niña, y estaba comprometida contigo, ahora se corresponden.

- Su padre quiso ahora que el firmara de inmediato los papeles y nos caso sin pensarlo dos veces, dijo que no volvería a aceptar un rechazo. Ambos sonrieron en complicidad al recordar como Tom fue comprometido con una niña y ella ahora era una mujer… y bastante hermosa por como se la describía a Candy.

-Quien lo diría Tom, ya eres un hombre casado y estabas comprometido con ella desde que era una niña. Ambos sonreían y Albert que escuchaba lo último se le hizo extraño.

- ¿Te casaste Tom?

- ¡Albert!, si me case, ella es muy joven y su padre nos obligo a casarnos.

- ¿Por qué? Candy con una enorme sonrisa respondió.

-Porque cuando estuvo comprometido con ella, Tom la rechazó, dijo que yo era su prometida. Tom vio a Candy y soltaron las risas al recordarlo. Albert incrédulo agregó

- ¿Estuviste comprometida con Tom?

- Por supuesto que no Albert, tu serías el primero en saberlo, Tom es mi hermano, son cosas que pasaron hace años y ahora su esposa que sigue siendo mucho menor que él, está muy feliz casada con Tom.

- Me alegro Tom, muchas felicidades, permíteme hacerles un regalo a ti y a tu esposa.

-Por favor Albert, no es necesario, con que veas por Candy y que ella sea feliz es suficiente. Albert sonrió y Candy respondió abrazando a Albert por su cintura.

-Tom, le debo mi vida a Albert, sin él… hace mucho que no tendrías hermana. Tom sonrió al ver un brillo en los ojos de Candy al escucharla hablar de Albert y al abrazarlo con tanta confianza. Sonrió y en eso entraba Paty, mientras que Albert despedía a Tom, este le dijo

- Se ve que te ama, hazla muy feliz, se lo merece. Dio la vuelta dando la espalda a Albert dejándolo asombrado por lo que Tom mencionó, sin poder decir nada vio a Candy abrazando a Paty ambas brincando como dos niñas emocionadas porque tenían tanto de no verse

- ¡Paty! Te ves hermosa, mírate….Decía una Candy emocionada con una sonrisa efusiva y feliz, se veía aun más hermosa y Albert lo nota por mucho..

- Candy tu siempre tan linda conmigo, hasta en tus cartas sigues siendo igual, no cambias, por eso eres la única amiga que tengo. Esto último lo dijo en un tono tristeza, Candy comprendió, desde que se hizo maestra y su padre se molesto, las amigas de Paty ya no volvieron a dirigirle la palabra, Candy fue tratada igual pero esto fue por vivir con un hombre en un departamento sola.

-Paty sabes bien que te comprendo.

- Si somos dos chicas rebeldes Candy. Ambas se abrazaron, sonrieron animándose, Albert que las escuchaba, lo sabía pero eso que dijo Tom le dio una leve esperanza al tratarse de Candy.

Un auto llegaba y ambas chicas voltearon. Albert se acercó a ellas y vio el auto con una sonrisa dijo

- Es Archie, al parecer viene con un amigo. Pero Paty al ver quien venía con él, los lentes, la mirada en un suspiro mencionó

- ¡Stear! Albert vio a Candy al ver como Paty se desmayaba, de inmediato Albert la tomaba en sus brazos. Stear que vio la escena donde caía Paty corrió de inmediato por las escaleras, quitándole a Albert de sus brazos a Paty.

- ¡Perdóname! Paty, lo siento tanto. Candy estaba con los ojos desorbitados impresionada apretó el brazo de Albert, este al sentirla vio como estaba fría y la abrazó

-Tranquila Candy. Cálmate pequeña. Esta se refugió en el pecho de Albert con lagrimas ahogadas, mientras Archie caminaba viendo a Candy en los brazos de Albert llorando vio a la Tía Elroy que con cara de pocos amigos y asombrada ante tanto arrumaco gritó

- ¿Otra vez hijo? Esto no se queda así, ya se ha perdido mucho la decencia en esta casa, para ver escenas de este tipo, que no ves que ya se habla mal de Candy… y tu… de plano no respondes por ella… Albert asombrado y molesto alzo la voz…

- ¡Tía! Por favor, claro que respondo por ella, ella es mi vida, Candy se despego del pecho de Albert asustada por lo que escuchó y vio a la Tía Elroy recordó que Stear estaba ahí, ella no lo reconoció

-Tía perdóneme por ser tan ingrata con usted, venga tome asiento, Archie estaba asombrado al ver a Candy estaba tan cambiada y hermosa, pero escuchar que era la vida de Albert que ella se refugiaba en sus brazos y que la Tía le exigiera a Albert que respondiera por ella. Candy preocupada agregó - Por favor llamen a un médico, dijo Candy previniendo lo que Paty pasó y que su Tía ahora era mucho mayor para resistir esa impresión, de inmediato se movía el personal mientras Candy sentaba a la tía en un sillón, Elroy respondió

- ¿Un médico? ¿Hija te sientes mal?… ¿William que está pasando aquí?…. Albert entendiendo que Stear estaba sentado en un sillón tratando de hacer reaccionar a Paty, Candy previniendo que la Tía Elroy no reaccionara mal, esta al igual que Archie mal interpretando todo lo que pasaba en su alrededor. - ¿Archie, que no piensas saludarme?

-Perdone Tía, no sabía que estaban comprometidos Candy y Albert, estoy sorprendido. Albert levantó la cabeza, Candy volteo a ver a Archie y la Tía Elroy con una sonrisa dijo

-Vaya, esto sí es una gran sorpresa, por fin te decidiste, al menos Candy ahora es mi hija y quedará en buenas manos. Alister que sonreía por que Paty volvía en sí, le daba besos en su frente y esta le acariciaba la barba buscando a Stear entre ella.

- ¡Stear! Sonriendo con un suspiro decía Paty.

La tía Elroy al escucharla volteo a ver al hombre sentado con Paty en sus piernas, abrió enorme sus ojos y calló desmayada. En el sillón en el que Candy la había sentado.

Con todas las atenciones Elroy en su cama y un doctor revisándola, Alister abrazado a Patricia quien no dejaba de verlo porque no creía que fuera verdad. Candy desviviéndose por atender a su nueva madre, Albert sorprendido porque lo pensaron comprometido con Candy, recordaba a Tom, que ya estaba casado y que lo obligaron a casarse.

Con Candy no sería ningún sacrificio, pero estaba tan preocupada por su tía que no reaccionaba a todo lo que sucedía en esa casa, Archie comentaba a Albert como había dado con Stear y este solo pensaba en Candy…

- ¡Albert!

- Si Archie. Perdona estoy un poco distraído, hablaremos después necesito saber…

- Si, la tía Elroy ya sabe de Stear y el doctor esta con ella, dice que es un milagro y Paty está de acuerdo, Candy está feliz y mando por el peluquero para que le corte el cabello a Stear porque Paty no lo encuentra debajo de la barba.

- ¿Y Annie? Ya no piensas en ella.

- La obligaron a casarse. Y ella acepto.

- No acepto, ella está en New York.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- La estoy apoyando porque sus padres la repudiaron al negarse a casarse, ella está trabajando en una escuela de música, es pianista.

- Me dijo su madre que ya estaba casada y me devolvió las cartas que le envié.

- Si, pero no lo está. Se siente culpable por no revelarse antes de separarse de Candy, pero la madre de Annie manipulo su vida, la alejo de Candy, de Paty y hasta de ti, ella huyo y me pidió ayuda hace poco, no puedo negarme, es igual que Paty y que Candy, al menos defendió su decisión de no casarse.

- ¡Annie! Archie bajo la cabeza, no estaba casada. Albert lo vio, tomo un papel de un cajón, agregó

- Si quieres verla, esta es su dirección, vive sola y tiene una dama de compañía que trabajaba en la mansión de Chicago con nosotros, debes conocerla es Camila, la mande para que no hablaran mal de Annie, así al menos no pasaría por lo que Candy paso, por vivir cuidándome.

- ¡Albert!

- No estabas aquí, no sabía tus sentimientos por ella, pero si sé que Candy la ama y es como una hermana para ella.

- Iré por ella, la traeré aquí.

- Es tu decisión, si no la amas lo suficiente, déjala ser feliz.

- Necesito verla… hablar con ella.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Siempre quise a Candy, pero verla en tus brazos y saberla feliz me da la alegría de que ella está bien, pero Annie… ella siempre me dio un amor que no valoré hasta que… me dijeron que se había casado… fue como una daga en el pecho… me di cuenta que… la amo.

- Adelante entonces, si estás seguro Archie, hazla feliz.

Después de horas, sentado en el estudio pensando en que Candy no se molestó por todo lo que se interpretó sonreía y vio a Candy en el jardín escondiéndose, se veía como corría para evadir la vigilancia de los empleados. Y recordó… ¡Puppe! Candy iba a ver a los pequeños de Puppe y con el doctor, Archie y Stear, olvido que tenía un par de pequeños esperándolo, pero alguien no los olvido… salió y con la misma pericia que Candy salía evadiéndola vigilancia pero alguien si lo observaba desde una ventana y Stear sonreía… Con que así es como los obligaron a comprometerse, bien que se escapaban.

Archie que vio a Stear comentó

- ¿Qué pasa Stear?

- El amor no se puede ocultar Archie, este vio como Albert desaparecía en el bosque y respondió

- ¿A dónde va Albert?

- A seguir a Candy…

Ambos hermanos sonrieron al saber que esa parejita ya no eran Padre e hija sino Albert y Candy, los que vivieron juntos en un departamento y eran juzgados por algunas personas gracias a los comentarios mal intencionados de Elisa.

- ¡Albert! Me asustaste…

- Lo siento, me imagino que vas a ver a los pequeños… te seguí al recordármelos…

- …Tía Elroy se quedo dormida y trajiste a otra enfermera…

- Candy… debes de dormir, ella estará cuidándola por la noche, no quiero que te desveles y…

- Gracias Albert. Tu siempre pensando ayudar a todos… Ya sabías que Stear estaba vivo…

- No Candy. Sabía que Archie fue a buscar sus restos, pero tenía la sensación de que su hermano lo necesitaba.

- Fue un milagro, ya vi algunas heridas, tiene cicatrices tan marcadas…

Albert la abrazo con cariño al ver que ella derramaba lagrimas, ambos dejaron de caminar y se quedaron abrazados ella se escondía en su abrazo y Albert besaba su cabello con ternura, un instante ambos se dejaron de pensar en todo lo que los rodeaba y ambos se sintieron tranquilos en ese instante, olvidaron por completo hasta que Candy soltó un suspiro, Albert sonrió la separo y comentó

- Vamos pequeña, nos esperan tus hijos…

- ¡Albert! Candy se sonrió al escucharlo decir que ella era una madre para los hijos de Puppé, este de inmediato tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar con ella, ambos con un sonrisa se fueron rumbo a la cabaña, donde se escuchaba los pequeños ruidos de las mofetas en espera, ambos sonrieron y como sincronizados tomaron a los dos dando su alimento y esta vez enseñándolos a comer un poco solos.

Después de un rato Albert quería tocar el tema de su compromiso y el mal entendido, pero no quería hacer incomodar a Candy. Mientras ella pensaba en lo mismo y sonreía después pensaba en Paty y su amor por Stear, olvidándose del mal entendido, al final eso tal vez ya lo aclaró con Archie cuando estuvieron en el estudio.

-Candy…

- ¿Si?

- Es mejor que nos vayamos a la casa, se nos puede hacer tarde…

- Si, Albert, esta pequeña ya se durmió…

-Sería bueno ponerles nombre….

- Si, ¿Cómo les pondrás?

- ¿Yo?, podríamos tomar los nombres juntos.

- ¿en serio? Es que son el regalo que Puppé te dejo por tu cumpleaños

- No lo sabía, que desconsiderado soy. Tendré que traerle pastel. Ambos sonrieron por la complicidad que se dio entre ambos.

- Ni siquiera sé si son hembras o machos.

- Esta que tengo aquí es una hembrita y la llamaremos…. Candy vio que no decía nada y mencionó…

- ¡Dolly! Albert al escucharla sonrió en señal de aceptación, tomo las manos de Candy y vio a la mofeta que tenía en sus manos y agregó

- Este es macho… como lo llamaremos

- Bueno… creo que te toca. Albert sonrió al ver que ella ya no mencionaba nada, hizo una mueca que Candy la hizo sonreír, guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que Albert se sintiera halagado.

- Lo llamaremos Bob.

- Es un nombre de persona Albert, que tal si Bobby se ofende.

-Tienes razón Candy, ¿Qué te parece Dummy?

- ¡Perfecto! Ambos se vieron sonriendo, Albert no podía evitar la atracción que ella le estaba provocando y Candy sentía lo mismo, sin decir más desvió la mirada recostó al pequeño y se preparo para salir, Albert como en sueño distraído la siguió sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que la alcanzó en la puerta, tomó su mano para que ambos se dirigieran a la mansión, el camino era obscuro pero para ambos, era reconfortante su labor, un aire corría fresco y Candy se sobo los brazos, Albert la abrazo con cuidado y continuo su camino, en una ventana George los veía llegar abrazados. Sonriente noto que ese par eran más que solo amigos.


End file.
